The scars of the unloved
by SerpentWolf15
Summary: During the battle over the All spark a sliver of it embedded itself inside a 13 year old boy and altered him, his mother died the same day and his father became and alcoholic,The boy finds out his powers during a fight with a 'Con, something shocking...


_Chapter One: Whispers in the dark..._

The stench of alcohol filled the small, almost too small house. A small boy only the age of 15 wandered through the house, his feet making no sound as he padded down the hall towards what presumably could pass as a small kitchen. Blood dripped from various cuts on his body and he was blotched with bruises and covered in scars, the boy didn't seem to mind though as he made his way to the cupboard and grabbed a small packet of plain biscuits. He shoved as many biscuits as he could in his mouth, he chewed quietly and paused sometimes and cocked his head to the side, almost as if he were listening to something. His hair was midnight black and even though the boy was obviously mistreated his hair had a healthy glow and fell thickly to the small of his back, his eyes were an emotionless gray as he sat cross-legged on the cold floorboards and ate the plain biscuits as if they were a gift from god. As the boy paused for what seemed like the one hundredth time a small creak sounded outside, the boys body froze and he sat still, his small body with it's pale skin and thin 5 ft 4 frame looked almost like a statue carved from stone. His head cocked this way and that as rustling bushes resounded through the once quiet night, his eyes' slowly darkened as his hair seemed to grow choppy and spiked out everywhere at once, his face seemed to grow darker, as if it were being plunged into shadows and a strange aura radiated from the boys prone figure. His eyes slid closed and everything seemed to silence all at once, like the calm before a storm. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and in a blurr of motion he jumped from his uncomfortable spot on the cold floor just as a large metal-ish foot burst through the roof, debri and food flew from every direction as the boy stared up in anger at the large metal being before him, it's red eyes narrowed as they took in the small almost frail form of a small boy. His black, spiky hair gently swaying in the breeze beside him as his purple-ish eyes glared right back, his voice resounded through the seemingly empty night, it was cold and smooth like water. "You. Just. Stepped. On. My. House" The words were slowly spoken as if the being before the boy was simply a child, the aura that surronded the boy growing ever darker as his glare intensified. The metal being laughed a static-like laugh and stared down at the boy smugly, mocking the figure, a bad move to say the least. In a split second the spiky black hair of the boy burst forewards and turned almost completely solid and pierced every available piece of metal in stricking distance and tore through it, the metal being was no exception. "I'm going to get blamed for that!" the voice was laced with anger and obvious killer intent as the metal machine grunted and pulled out the spikes that seemed to liquify in his large hands and fall to the ground as just mere strands of midnight black hair. The machine looked back at the broken roof of the house to see the boy missing, his eyes searched the dark ground for any sign of him. The sound of tree branches rustling alerted him but he was too late, the branches had rustled together as the boy launched himself at the machine. His fist was clenched and his teeth were bared in a feral smile as he brought his fist back then threw it foreward with what-ever strength he could muster in such a weak state, his smile broadened as the sickening crunch of metal rang out clearly into the surrounding trees that boarded the small house the boy lived in. His fist still clenched angrily was embedded in the face of the machine as they both fell, the boy being ripped foreward as the machine fell backwards. As much as he tried he couldn't seem to tear his fist from the creatures face so he just let himself be pulled down with the monster, just as they hit the ground he saw the figure of his father standing below them and a strange glint entered his eyes as his fathers cry sounded out as the machine fell onto him. Hitting his head painfully on what could only be described as a cars' hood the boy managed to catch a glimpse of ruby red blood seeping out from underneath the robot before the blackness that had crawled into his vision fully enveloped him. His hair laid back down normally and beneath closed eyelids his eyes turned back into their original emotionless gray color.

The boy smiled faintly,

_'I'm finally free...'_

How wrong the boy truelly was...

WHOA haven't written a Transformers fanfic in ages! Lol Transformers ROTF was showing on T.V tonite and I just grabbed a notebook and started writing XD Well here is the first chapter of my most recent fanfic I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think, I already have the main pairing all figured out and this will be MechXBoy sooo dont like that kinda story dont continue reading! Constructive critisism is fine but FLAMES are not!


End file.
